Stan Kissed a Boy
by woahbabe96
Summary: Stan kissed Kyle and stuff happens. Suckish, only because I wanted to post something on here. Slash and cursing. **First story, don't be too mean in the reveiws. Please R


Stan Kissed a Boy  
Parody of 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry

This was never the way I planned; not my intention. I got so brave,  
drink in hand, lost my descretion. It's not what I'm into. Just felt  
like doing it. He's cool and cute, too. I wish i could do it again.  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his metal braces. I kissed  
Kyle just to try it, I really hope my parents don't mind it. It felt so  
right and felt so good, I think I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a boy and I liked it. Oh, I liked it.

Stan stumbled across Token's living room.  
"Dude," he grabbed onto Cartman for balance. "Holy...SHIT, I think I'm  
gonna be sick." Stan slurred.  
"Marsh, get off me," Cartman said, shaking him off, causing Stan to fall  
on his ass. "I'm tryin' to videotape these girls." Cartman adjusted his  
camcorder and turned to the girls dancing with their tops off.  
"Alllllriiight." Cartman happily said.  
"Ew." Stan said and went into the kitchen for another beer.  
"Alright, Kenny, you had your fun. It's my turn." Kyle said. Stan popped  
open a beer bottle.  
"What'cha guys doin'?" Stan asked, taking a sip.  
"Well I'm trying to make out with Craig but Kenny here is hogging him  
up." Kyle said, narrowing his eyes to see Kenny and Craig kissing  
again.  
"Fine, Kenny. Fuck you." Kyle said, taking a beer bottle also and going  
into the living room with Stan.

"Ky, why'd you wanna kiss Craig?" Stan curiously asked, a bit  
dissapointed that Kyle didn't ask him.  
"'Cuz I'm gay, duh." Kyle said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, yeah. You came out a year ago..but why didn't you ask me?" Stan  
said, leaning back on the wall and sliding down to sit down. That  
comment made Kyle crack up.  
"You?! Are you serious?!" Kyle sat down next to his best friend, still  
laughing.  
"What's so funny?" the raven teen asked.  
"Dude, you, Stan Marsh, are probrably the most straightest guy in South  
Park." Kyle slurred, drinking the last of his beer.  
"Noooo. I've had fantasies doing stuff to you." Stan confessed, but not  
the slightest bit embarassed.  
"Well, same here." Kyle said.  
"God, we're fags." Stan laughed. Kyle joined in.  
Stan looked at Kyle, who is still hysterically laughing, and felt  
something in the pit of his stomach.  
'Only one way to find out..' Stan thought.  
Stan lunged foward and violently smashed his mouth against Kyle's.  
Kyle kissed back almost immediately, running his tongue over Stan's  
bottom lip. Stan's tongue scraped against Kyle's braces, then pulled  
away.  
"Ah, am I bleeding?" Stan stuck out his tongue.  
Kyle took a close look then brushed his own tongue against Stan's.  
"I 'dun tase blood." Kyle mummured, taking a liking to Stan's neck.  
"Das stupid. Why do you still have braces from when you were 13?" Stan  
asked, tilting his head to one side, to give his one-night stand partner  
better access.  
"Dun ask me, dude." Kyle said. "I think I'm gettin' them off when I turn  
16, or somethin'."  
"Mmph." Stan felt Kyle sit on his lap.  
"You know, I've always wanted you since we were kids." Kyle said  
seductively as he sucked on Stan's earlobe.  
"Ky-ah!" Stan pushed Kyle up making them both stand up.  
"Dude, lets go upstairs. Let's fuck. Please." Kyle pleaded, his hand on  
Stan's ass.  
"S-sure." Stan held Kyle's hand and they went upstairs, pushing through  
the drunk crowd.  
Kyle pushed Stan against a wall and kissed him hard. Behind him, Stan  
felt Kyle open a doorknob. Still shoving their tongues down one  
another's throats, they made it in and somehow found the bed.  
Soon, clothes slowly came off and sweat beaded off each other's  
foreheads.  
As Kyle slowly pushed in him, Stan gave a long deep moan.  
"W-what do I do?" Stan nervously asked.  
"Squirm around. Please, please..." Kyle pleaded in a lusty voice that  
made Stan beyond hot.  
Stan trusted his hips around, enjoying the feel of Kyle in him.  
Kyle moaned and kissed Stan slowly.  
"Amazing flexiblity." Stan observed.  
"Hush. I'm not done with you yet." Kyle smirked. Kyle pumped Stan's dick  
with one hand as the other fiddled around with his balls.  
"Kyle, FUCK yes!" the raven haired teen yelled out, grabbing onto Kyle's  
thigh, pulling him deeper.  
Soon enough, Kyle came in Stan, and Stan came on his own abdomen.  
Kyle pulled out and lied next to Stan.  
"I love you, Kyle." Stan whispered.  
"I love you, too." Kyle kissed Stan's cheek.

A/N: Woah, who would of thought this would turn out to be  
multichaptered? I think it's better to read, ya know? I was gonna make  
it a looooooong oneshot but, eh, I dunno. R&R, I love you all that do.  
Except for flamers. No fortune cookie for you. (OMG read that whole  
author's note again..it rhymes! This a.n is dedicated to Sam, my friend  
on YouTube.)  
-Woahbabe96(stanxkyle forever)

Sent from my T-Mobile Sidekick® 


End file.
